


All fun and games

by red_camellia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year high school, I MISS THEM OK, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, but a lot of feelings too, iwaoi - Freeform, maybe a tiny pinch of angst, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_camellia/pseuds/red_camellia
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi discover smutty fanfiction about themselves. At first it's a joke, but then Oikawa wants to try it out. And it's all fun and games until...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	All fun and games

When Iwaizumi came out of the shower, trotting into the changing rooms, there was a titter coming from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He yawned exhausted from practice and peered over at them. He didn’t even want to know what they were laughing about.

But as he got dressed he noticed that the two of them kept looking over at him with an annoying gaze as if they knew something he didn’t. 'What?' he grunted, just as Oikawa appeared at last in the changing room. He had taken so long that most of the guys had already left.

Hanamaki grinned. 'Seems like your fangirls have taken it a step further, Oikawa', he said and waved with his phone. 'Huh?' Oikawa made, drying his face in a towel.

'Including you – Iwaizumi', Matsukawa added. 'Me?' Iwaizumi asked perplex.

Half-dressed he walked over to the two boys and stood behind them, to look at Hanamaki’s phone. Oikawa wrapped his towel around his hip and came as well. 'What is it?' he asked. 'They’ve written a bunch of – _stories'_ , Hanamaki said with a grin. Iwaizumi didn’t like the odd undertone with which he said _stories_. 'What kind of stories?' Oikawa asked, he sounded intrigued.

'I’ll send you a link', Hanamaki said and Oikawa’s phone pinged as the link arrived. 'This one's pretty interesting – for both of you', Matsukawa said. 'Why would I be in that story?' Iwaizumi asked irritated.

'To explore our beloved captain’s body, what else', Hanamaki said, grinning toothily. 'To do what now?' Oikawa and Iwaizumi called at the same time.

'Ew, creepy. Even now in unisono', Hanamaki murmured. 'Some are suuuuper cheesy. How you guys are so in love with each other', Hanamaki continued quickly. 'As if!' Iwaizumi cut in between, snorting. Oikawa grimaced.

'But most of them are much more exciting', Matsukawa said. 'Some real spicy stuff', Hanamaki confirmed nodding. 'What?' Oikawa asked, peering down at Hanamaki’s phone. 'There isn’t one story in which you guys don’t end up in bed!' Hanamaki said, suppressing laughter. 'Who would want to sleep with an ugly face like that?' Oikawa called pointing at Iwaizumi.

'Who’d sleep with a shitty guy like you?' Iwaizumi snapped back.

'They even drew stuff. See –', Matsukawa said. 'No thanks', Iwaizumi said abruptly and turned around. 'You guys read that stuff?' Iwaizumi grunted as he pulled his T-Shirt over his head.

'Well, you gotta know what’s out there. Besides… it’s funny', Matsukawa said and shrugged. 'Yeah, right', Hanamaki said.

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked home a few minutes later, they just pretended as if nothing had happened earlier. Usually, they studied at Iwaizumi’s house but their air conditioning had broken down, so they were now headed to Oikawa’s place.

Iwaizumi slammed all their books and notes onto the desk in Oikawa’s room while Oikawa was getting something to drink. There was the muffled sound of a notification from Oikawa’s phone, followed by another one and another one. Probably one of his girlfriends, Iwaizumi thought exasperated. He would have to tell Oikawa to mute his phone, if they ever wanted to finish that pile of homework and studying.

Oikawa closed the door with his shoulder as he balanced a tray with tea and some snacks. 'My parents just left, so if we get hungry we’ll have to order something', Oikawa said and put the tray down. Iwaizumi nodded. 'You’ve got a shit ton of messages. Mute it or I’ll beat you up. It’s distracting', he said.

'Don’t be so violent!' Oikawa said pulling a face. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages. Iwaizumi nudged him with his foot. 'Are you done?'

Oikawa slowly looked up, he had a strange look on his face and he turned around his phone so Iwaizumi could see. 'What?' Iwaizumi asked but he quickly saw – _what_.

It seemed to be Oikawa’s profile on some social media app and he had been tagged in a variety of pictures. All of them showed him together with Iwaizumi during practice or during matches. But there was also a drawing of them – kissing.

'They made you look more handsome than you are', Oikawa said and gasped when Iwaizumi’s foot hit him. 'Ouch!'

Iwaizumi turned back to his English textbook. 'What are they thinking?' he muttered. 'Don’t they have anything else to do?'

Oikawa hummed. 'Don’t be so judgemental, Iwa! They’ve put a lot of effort into this', he said softly. 'Maybe I should give those stories a go…', he said, pondering on it.

'Are you crazy?' Iwaizumi asked, his head snapping up. But Oikawa was already clicking through the stories that Hanamaki had sent.

'Come here, read with me', Oikawa said and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. 'I don’t want to! Besides we’ve got stuff to do –', Iwaizumi complained but with a groan he settled next to Oikawa. They were leaning against Oikawa’s bed as Oikawa clicked no a story called ‘Sugar and Spice’.

'Are you for real?' Iwaizumi hissed. Oikawa grinned. 'Are you embarrassed, virgin-Iwa?' he said with a devilish smile. 'Fuck right off', Iwaizumi snapped.

'I’m curious, am I going to be the one to take your virginity in this one?' Oikawa asked and gasped as Iwaizumi’s elbow landed in his side.

At first, they bickered on who should read it out loud, then they settled for reading one paragraph each. But very quickly it got embarrassing to read and Iwaizumi would rather endure Oikawa making snarky remarks than reading the very detailed and explicit sex scenes out loud. A daring, quick glance at Oikawa revealed that he had simply continued reading the story in silence. Iwaizumi looked away and waited for Oikawa to finish reading, hoping that they would then turn back to their homework. But instead, Oikawa opened up another story and another one. Iwaizumi wasn't sure why he kept reading along.

'Another one?' Iwaizumi asked finally. 'They’re not bad', Oikawa said. 'Not bad?' Iwaizumi called. 'Are you out of your mind?'

Oikawa looked up from the phone. 'You’re a bad judge, since you have no experience… you wouldn’t know –', he said but interrupted himself at Iwaizumi’s glare. 'What do you know?' Iwaizumi snapped.

'Ohh, are you saying you’ve dated someone? Who in their right mind would go out with you?' Oikawa asked laughing. 'Shut up!', Iwaizumi called. 'You’re acting as if you knew so well how to do it with a guy. Have you – have you done it with one?'

At this, the strangest thing happened. Oikawa turned scarlet and abruptly looked away. 'I – no. But at least I know how to do it with girls – y-you don’t', he said but his voice sounded strained. 'Have you – done it with a guy?' he added, not looking at Iwaizumi.

It was awkward. It had never been awkward between them. Iwaizumi couldn’t even look at Oikawa although they were sitting so close next to each other.

'No', Iwaizumi murmured. 'But – well, these stories tell you exactly how to do it, don’t they? What else is there to know?'

Oikawa closed his phone and let it slip back into his bag. 'Doing it and reading about it is different, though', he said. Suddenly, Iwaizumi felt a rush of excitement flood his body. What was Oikawa getting at?

'Come, the tea will get cold', Oikawa said, however, and sat back down at the desk. He didn’t look at Iwaizumi for the next hour.

Somehow these stories didn’t bother Iwaizumi as much as their conversation after reading them. He lay awake at night unable to fall asleep because of the terrible heat, pondering on, how they had talked about sex. It had been terribly awkward. Usually Oikawa boasted and airily showed off but this time he had been oddly embarrassed. Iwaizumi had never really given it much thought. There was no girl he was interested in and now that it had been brought to his awareness, he had never been interested in any boy either. He frowned hard as he thought about it. When he tried to picture himself with someone, his mind would always produce an image of himself with Oikawa playing volleyball. That was all he really cared for… But he wasn’t interested in Oikawa like that, right? Oikawa constantly had girlfriends. It had never bothered Iwaizumi. Well, it had, but only in the sense that it made Oikawa late for practice, moody when a girl dumped him or boastful when he was swarmed by girls. No, no. It wasn’t anything like that between them. He didn’t actually like him like that, he wasn’t attracted to him. Sure, Oikawa was attractive. Even alone and in his thoughts, Iwaizumi didn’t really want to admit that, but it was true. But he had never looked at Oikawa and felt… well, aroused. So why had reading stories of him actively having sex with Oikawa made him feel so restless?

Of course, he had masturbated before and did so regularly but when it came to sex, Oikawa was right, he was completely inexperienced. He cursed out loud when his thoughts wandered off and somehow the image of Oikawa having sex with a random girl formed in his mind. 'Ew, ew. What is that?' he cursed and shook his head. For some reason, that image disturbed him a great deal more than those stories had.

*

A couple of days later, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were seated together in the dining room of Iwaizumi’s home. The air conditioning finally fixed, it was nicely cool. The sound of the cicadas filled the lazy silence.

Matsukawa yawned. 'I don’t get it', he murmured, flipping through his English text book. 'Grammar sucks', Hanamaki said and leaned back, stretching.

Iwaizumi’s mind was straying off again. He wondered what Hanamaki and Matsukawa thought about those stories. They had found them funny… Iwaizumi couldn’t really see why these stories were funny. After a few hours, Hanamaki and Matsukawa left. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were now lounging around in Iwaizumi’s room.

'I’m gonna take my lenses out, my eyes are hurting', Oikawa murmured and got up. After a minute, Iwaizumi heard him calling from across the hallway. 'I forgot my contact lenses solution, can you bring it?'

Iwaizumi groaned. 'What’s wrong with coming and collecting them yourself since you forgot it?' Iwaizumi shouted but he rolled over and opened Oikawa’s bag. He rummaged through several pockets until he opened a smaller side pocket and froze. The small solution bottle was there, along several condoms and another larger bottle – lube. Iwaizumi’s door was flung open and Oikawa stood there with a flushed face. 'Nevermind – I’ll –', he called and then saw that Iwaizumi had already opened his bag.

'Are you always carrying around a package of condoms and lube?' Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa turned a deep shade of red and he abruptly closed the door behind him, worried Iwaizumi’s parents, who were downstairs could overhear them, although the TV was on.

'I – protection is important, you never know when – I bought it to – research', he said with a shaky voice and snatched the bottle of lube out of Iwaizumi’s hands.

'Research?' Iwaizumi repeated. 'Yes, research. It sounds like it feels really good. In those stories. So I thought I would miss out if I didn’t give it a try', Oikawa defended himself, shoving the lube back into his bag.

'How’d it go?' Iwaizumi asked before he had really thought about it. 'How did what go?' Oikawa asked, pulling the zipper shut. 'Are you an idiot? The bottle is still sealed. Who – who did you think I would just do it with?' Oikawa asked heated. Iwaizumi shrugged. 'What do I know?'

Instead of going back to the bathroom, Oikawa remained seated on the floor by his bag, staring distinctly into the opposite direction of where Iwaizumi was sitting.

'Why are you sulking?' Iwaizumi sighed. 'I’m not!' Oikawa snapped.

'You are', Iwaizumi said and shrugged. Oikawa’s head whirled around. 'You think I’m sleeping around', he said. 'I didn’t say that', Iwaizumi said calmly. 'You did, you just assume I –', Oikawa called. Iwaizumi stared at him.

'What’s up with you?' he asked. Oikawa said nothing and a thick silence build up between them. 'I wouldn’t try stuff like that with just about anyone', Oikawa said into the silence. Iwaizumi caught him glaring at him.

'If you’re suggesting next that I should stick my fingers up your ass –', Iwaizumi said. 'Do you have to be so vulgar?' Oikawa snapped. 'It’s about sex, what isn’t vulgar about sex?' Iwaizumi asked.

'It’s not!' Oikawa called. 'But you wouldn’t know that, of course. You’re too scared to even try it –'. He looked stunned when he found himself on the floor, pinned down by Iwaizumi.

'Say that again. Go on. I’ll show you that I can do it… and you can test whether it really feels that nice', Iwaizumi said as if they were just entering an arm-wrestling competition.

Oikawa stared up at him and then averted his eyes. He looked very sheepish all of a sudden. 'Okay', he murmured. Iwaizumi let go off him and Oikawa slowly sat up.

'Well?' Iwaizumi asked challenging. 'What do you want to try?' Oikawa got up. 'Can we not – do it on the floor?'

As Iwaizumi got up, Oikawa pulled his T-Shirt over his head and quickly folded it and let it drop onto his bag. He climbed onto Iwaizumi’s bed and looked at him. It happened very suddenly, a feeling like rushing down the stairs in a hurry and missing a couple of steps, stumbling, only to catch one’s balance last second. Iwaizumi stared with a thundering heart back at Oikawa who gave him a strange look.

'Are you coming or what?' Oikawa murmured. Iwaizumi hummed and climbed onto the bed, sitting across Oikawa. 'So?' Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa reached out his hands and took Iwaizumi’s. He lifted them and put them on his chest. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s heartbeat under his fingertips. It was racing. Was he nervous? Oikawa’s hands led him to touch his nipples. They were soft. Iwaizumi slid a bit closer, so he didn’t have to lean forward awkwardly. He tried to remember what the stories had described and imitated what he could recall. He wasn’t sure how much pressure he should use as he circled Oikawa’s nipples.

'H-How’s that?' he murmured and looked up. Oikawa’s face was flushed and his hands were grabbed the sheets tightly. Oikawa didn’t answer but just like in those stories, his nipples got harder under his touch. Oikawa took off his trousers and pants next. It was a weird feeling to see that Oikawa was already getting hard and he, Iwaizumi, was the cause for it.

'I-I’ll get the lube', Iwaizumi murmured and quickly slipped off the bed and returned with the bottle of lube and a condom. His fingers were trembling slightly as he opened the bottle with a clicking sound. Somehow it was exciting. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and looked up at Oikawa. 'You think, this is enough?' he asked. 'I don’t know. I guess so…', Oikawa said, he sounded nervous. 'Put your legs up', Iwaizumi murmured, remembering that the first story they had read, had described how it was easier if one had the legs propped up.

Oikawa lifted his legs and rested them on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. 'Careful with the knee', Iwaizumi murmured. He hesitated. It was quiet in his room, their breaths and the distant sound of the TV downstairs in the only sounds. 'I’ll put it in', Iwaizumi murmured and tried to push his finger in. Oikawa winced slightly. Iwaizumi’s head snapped up. 'Sorry, did that hurt?' he asked anxiously.

'Put more lube – down there', Oikawa murmured. Iwaizumi opened up the bottle with his clean hand and poured some lube directly onto Oikawa’s exposed butt. He smeared it all over and this time his finger went in easily. He looked up. A small line was between Oikawa’s brows, but he nodded at Iwaizumi. 'Keep going', he said. 'Does it hurt?' Iwaizumi asked as he pulled his finger out halfway and pushed it back inside. Oikawa shook his head. 'Well – does it feel good then?' Iwaizumi asked. He looked up at Oikawa. 

'A bit – odd', Oikawa said. 'So…', Iwaizumi said unsure. 'Curl your finger', Oikawa said. 'Like so?' Iwaizumi asked as he tried to move his finger inside Oikawa. He twisted and turned his finger, but it felt very tight. After a while of doing so, Oikawa said: 'Add another one'. Iwaizumi poured a bit more lube on his middle finger just to be sure, before pushing it in next to his index finger. This time Oikawa’s face clearly twitched.

'Sorry! I’ll take it out', Iwaizumi said stressed. 'No!' Oikawa almost shouted. 'No, leave it in. I’ll get used to it… keep going', he said shakily. 'Oikawa', Iwaizumi said. 'Please', Oikawa murmured which made Iwaizumi feel strangely restless. He waited a bit before he moved his fingers inside Oikawa and watched him closely. He turned and twisted his fingers carefully and curled them as Oikawa had instructed him to do. Then without a warning, Oikawa’s legs twitched violently and he gasped.

'What? Did I hurt you? I’m stopping, we are stopping', Iwaizumi called. 'No', Oikawa gasped. 'It… felt – good', he pushed out, his legs still shaking. 'Do it again'.

Iwaizumi tried to hit the same spot again with his fingers but it took him a couple of tries to find it again. Oikawa was biting his lip but he couldn’t suppress a soft moan. He opened his eyes irritated when Iwaizumi suddenly stopped. 'Why – why did you stop?' he asked annoyed. Iwaizumi cleared his throat, his mouth was dry. They were already in the middle of doing all these things, why was he embarrassed that the sight of Oikawa already leaking pre-cum, and tilting his head back in pleasure had made him hard?

'Should I add a third finger?' he asked, his voice was hoarse. Oikawa shook his head. He hesitated, then he said without looking at Iwaizumi. 'Just – put it in'.

Iwaizumi stared at him. 'Oh right', Oikawa murmured and tried to sit up, pushing Iwaizumi’s finger deeper inside him which caused him to shudder. 'Take your fingers out', Oikawa murmured and Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out gingerly. Oikawa gasped softly, then he properly sat up and his hands slid under Iwaizumi’s shirt, lifting it up swiftly. A bit confused Iwaizumi pulled it over his head and let it drop to the floor. 'What – are you doing?' he asked when Oikawa reached for his crotch. 'Well', Oikawa said.

'Oh, I’m – I’m already hard', Iwaizumi murmured, avoiding Oikawa’s eyes. 'You are?' Oikawa asked. 'Shut up', Iwaizumi hissed and unbuckled his belt. He kicked off his trousers and pants. Oikawa ripped open a condom and then pulled it over Iwaizumi’s erection. He laid back down on his back and lifted up his legs. Iwaizumi placed himself between Oikawa’s legs and again poured a lot of lube, then he tried to push but in contrast to his fingers he faced a lot of resistance. It didn’t seem to want to go in.

'Just push it in', Oikawa said breathlessly. Iwaizumi hesitated, then he lifted up Oikawa’s legs and pushed in. Oikawa winced and although he tried to suppress it, a gasp escaped him. It wasn’t like before one of immense pleasure, it had been painful. 'Shit', Iwaizumi cursed. 'It hurts? I’m pulling out… I shouldn’t have –', he said. His own legs were shaking. He had never experienced something like this before.

'No, no… just give me a second', Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi’s hands dug into the sheets. It felt good to be inside Oikawa. Way too good. He caught his breath and looked up, Oikawa was looking at him. The painful frown was gone, it had been replaced by a soft look that Iwaizumi had never seen before on his face. Before he could resist, he had reached out and touched Oikawa’s face. Oikawa looked startled but he said nothing, when Iwaizumi’s hands ran all over his body. Caressing his nipples again, his legs and then finally – with a moment of hesitation – grasped Oikawa’s erection. He had only given it a few strokes when Oikawa began moaning quietly. It was difficult to just stay put and not move inside Oikawa. But he could not move until Oikawa was ready for it, he didn’t want to hurt him.

'W-Wait, wait. Stop', Oikawa suddenly gasped and Iwaizumi stopped abruptly. 'I’m – gonna cum if you – keep doing that', Oikawa pressed out. 'I don’t – want it to end yet'. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa. His head was spinning, he felt increasingly dizzy. 'You can move', Oikawa said and averted his eyes. Iwaizumi pulled out and thrust back inside, he tried to be as careful as he could with his shaking legs and his mind going hazy. He cursed under his breath as he moved inside him.

'Kiss me'.

Iwaizumi stopped thrusting. Oikawa turned his head to look up at Iwaizumi. 'Kiss me, please', Oikawa repeated very quietly. It felt like his heart had suddenly stopped beating, as if time itself had stopped. Then everything seemed to rush back in and Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed Oikawa.

It felt like melting, or floating. He could not really think of anything to compare it to. But kissing Oikawa felt right. Like the only right thing in this world to do. How wonderful Oikawa’s skin felt on his own. He pulled out of the kiss to draw breath and he propped himself up, hovering over Oikawa. He looked at him and wondered if he could kiss him again because he really wanted to. Longer, more, more, more.

But just then as if someone had pricked this beautiful shimmering dream bumble with a sharp needle, it burst. Iwaizumi stared anxiously down at Oikawa as he saw a tear rolling down his cheek. 'Are you – what is it? Does it still hurt?' Iwaizumi asked worried. 'Does it feel good to you?' Oikawa asked, his voice was shaking. 'Are you stupid? I’m pulling out. I’m not going on if it hurts you!' Iwaizumi called. 'Why didn’t you say something?' He pulled out.

'No, no! Don’t. Keep – no. It didn’t hurt anymore', Oikawa gasped in tears. Iwaizumi sat up, he was angry at himself, at Oikawa. It was ruined. But above all, he felt confused and guilty. Confused because there were all those new feelings, physical and mental and guilty because he had temporarily gotten so selfish that he had just wanted to keep on doing it until he was satisfied. He had enjoyed it so much while Oikawa had been in pain.

'I’m sorry', Oikawa sobbed behind him. Iwaizumi turned around. 'Don’t be stupid! It’s my fault, I should be apologising. I kept on going although you were in pain!'

Oikawa shook his head. 'No, no. That’s not it…'. Iwaizumi frowned. Oikawa slid off the bed, almost stumbling. His legs seemed to give in but Iwaizumi caught him. 'I’m sorry. I tricked you', Oikawa said quietly. Tears were still rolling over his face but he was no longer sobbing. 'Just – don’t hate me'. Iwaizumi stared at him bewildered. 'What on earth are you on about?' he asked. Oikawa walked with trembling legs to the door where he stopped with one hand on the knob.

'I lied… I wanted to do it with you because - I like you”, he said. “I’m really… a horrible person, am I not?' He opened the door. 'I’m going to take a shower', he added quietly and left. Iwaizumi stood alone in his room, stunned.

For a few moments Iwaizumi just stood there, staring blankly at the door, then he snapped out of it. It was surreal. Had Oikawa just confessed?

With a deep sigh, he pulled off the sheets from his bed. They should have thought about putting a towel under them. No story had mentioned what a mess they would make. He wrapped the sheets up and grabbed two pairs of fresh underwear from the drawer and then peered out of the door. With immense relief he heard the TV from downstairs and his mother talking softly. They had not noticed anything.

Quietly he sneaked down the corridor to the bathroom. Oikawa had left the door unlocked. Iwaizumi slid the door open and was careful enough to lock it behind him. He threw the sheets into the washing machine and put the underwear on top of the machine. The door to the shower room was closed and he heard water running. He hesitated but then slid it open. Oikawa flinched and turned around. His eyes and nose were red from crying. 'Lock the door when you take a shower, idiot', Iwaizumi murmured and stepped into the shower room, sliding the door shut behind him.

He stepped next to Oikawa and took the shower head out of his hand and let the water run down over his face and head onto his shoulders. They showered in silence and when they stepped out of the shower, Iwaizumi threw him a towel and a pair of his own underwear. Usually, he would not share his underwear with Oikawa. But after they have had sex, he figured, they were already that intimate. Oikawa seemed to have calmed down but he was still quiet and avoided looking at Iwaizumi. Back in his room, they got dressed and Oikawa stuffed his books into his bag.

'I'd better go now', he murmured. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand. When Oikawa looked up in surprise, Iwaizumi felt a knot in his stomach. Oikawa was still the same and yet, looking at him, Iwaizumi noticed all the things he had not before. The shape of his lips, the exciting fluttering feeling when he had kissed him...

'Let me…”, Iwaizumi said. 'let me think about it, okay?' Oikawa opened his mouth but he could not find the right words because he closed his mouth again and nodded briefly. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa walk down the corridor and climb down the stairs, he heard him say goodbye to his mother and then the front door opened and closed.

Damn, he wanted to kiss Oikawa again.

*

Iwaizumi had been worried that their little experiment would affect their volleyball practice but it didn’t. When they met the next day in school, Oikawa acted as if nothing had happened, he teased Iwaizumi just the same, smiled at him but Iwaizumi could see that it took Oikawa a lot of effort to fake that smile. In class, Iwaizumi’s thoughts drifted off. He was glancing over at Oikawa who was tapping his pencil against his lips, thinking about the exercise they were supposed to do. His eyes automatically lingered on Oikawa’s lips and before he could help it he was already sinking into a pleasant daydream of a recollection of yesterday. How Oikawa had looked at him, his little moans and gasps, how soft his skin had been under his fingertips and how nice it had been to kiss him. When Iwaizumi remembered how Oikawa had asked him, to kiss him, he shuddered and realised with great embarrassment that he was hard.

With a sigh, he put his head down on his arms. He didn’t want to think of Oikawa like that. Just in sexual terms. But then again, he thought, for now he would be more than satisfied just to kiss him again. Just touching his face again and kissing him, would be more than enough. At the memory of Oikawa crying after he had confessed, his heart clenched and he looked up, peering at Oikawa. A sudden urge to get up and hug Oikawa overcame him so suddenly, his legs twitched. Embarrassed Iwaizumi turned his head in the opposite direction and stared out the window.

During break, a couple of girls came over to chat with Oikawa. Oikawa’s laughter was ringing in his ears, mingled with the giggle of the girls. Would he just resort to going out with a random girl? Oh, he didn’t like that. Iwaizumi clenched his fists. He didn’t like that thought at all. Why? Before it had never bothered him. Well, he knew that Oikawa never had any feelings for those girls he had dated. In the end, volleyball had always taken a priority. Playing volleyball together. The two of them together. Iwaizumi suppressed a curse.

He got up and kicked the back of Oikawa’s chair. 'Hey!' Oikawa called. 'Follow me', Iwaizumi grunted. The girls all looked at him, indignantly. 'Sorry, girls', Oikawa said with an apologetic smile. Then he got up and followed Iwaizumi out into the hallway. 'Where are we going?' Oikawa asked as he jogged to keep up with Iwaizumi’s quick pace. Iwaizumi didn’t know either but somehow they ended up outside near the sport halls. They were empty, but voices from the other side of the building, where the basketball field lay, were wafting over.

'We’re going to miss History', Oikawa said weakly. Iwaizumi noticed that he had unconsciously grabbed Oikawa’s arm as he had dragged him outside. Awkwardly he let it go.

'I – thought about it', Iwaizumi said. The proximity of the sport halls brought a new concern up in his mind. If they just pretended like nothing had happened, could they really just play like always? And if they actually started dating, would that not also affect the team? What if they broke up?

Oikawa was a little pale, he looked anxious.

'So…?' he asked when Iwaizumi said nothing.

'It’s going to be a bother either way, you know that? If we pretend like nothing happened, it’s not going to make it undone. I – won’t – I don’t think I could just forget it… and I don’t think I want to', Iwaizumi said. Oikawa said nothing.

'If we started dating then… are we going to keep it a secret or what? You couldn’t just pass on all those girls who run after you, and besides –', Iwaizumi said.

'You want me to ignore the girls and - then you’d go out with me?' Oikawa interrupted him. Iwaizumi opened his mouth. 'I – no – that’s not what I meant…', he said and saw Oikawa’s face fall.

Iwaizumi fought the intense desire to touch Oikawa. 'I’m just worried what would happen to the team and all…', he said, trying to order his thoughts again.

'I’m the captain, isn’t that something I should be worrying about? It wouldn’t affect the team, or volleyball, or anything', Oikawa said, almost harshly.

The school bell rang. Oikawa breathed out. 'Well, what do you want?' Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi stared at him. The disarray in his mind seemed to clear suddenly at this unexpected question.

'You'.

Oikawa took a step back and turned his face away. Although he lifted his arm, Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa was flushing and then he had to look away himself. How cheesy. What a stupid, stupid answer. It had escaped him before he had properly thought about the consequences of saying it.

Iwaizumi cursed. After a terrible long and embarrassed silence he turned his head to look at Oikawa. Since they were already late for class, they just decided to skip History. They bought drinks from the vending machine and sat outside on the stairs. Oikawa had turned back to normal as if a switch had been flicked, except for the fact that the way he teased and annoyed Iwaizumi was a little different now.

'You know, you’re really making me regret this', Iwaizumi said annoyed, squeezing his juice box. Oikawa had his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and had just stopped mid-sentence in saying something very sappy. Oikawa’s lips curled, he huffed and looked away but kept his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 'You really don’t know anything about relationships, do you?' he said. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 'As long as you make up for making me endure this sappy bullshit', Iwaizumi said. Oikawa’s head snapped up hitting Iwaizumi’s jaw. 'Ow', Iwaizumi grunted and rubbed his jaw.

'You just want sex, huh?' Oikawa said, his eyes flashing. Iwaizumi stared at him. 'No, I meant this', he said and grabbed Oikawa’s school uniform at the front. He pulled him close and kissed him.

Oikawa was so surprised that he didn’t react at first, then his lips parted, and a rush of excitement shot through Iwaizumi’s system. When Iwaizumi pulled out of the kiss, Oikawa looked as dazed as Iwaizumi felt. They sat in silence for a bit and Iwaizumi didn’t complain when Oikawa leaned against him and he even let Oikawa’s fingers sneak into his hand.

'But next time, let’s have proper sex', Iwaizumi said into the comfortable silence.

'Proper?' Oikawa asked. 'Well, without having a mental breakdown halfway through', Iwaizumi said. Oikawa’s hand twitched in his and he tried to pull it away. 'Hey!'

Iwaizumi grinned at him. Then he gently nudged Oikawa with his shoulder. 'Tell me when your parents are out next time', he said. 'This weekend', Oikawa answered promptly. Iwaizumi hadn’t expected such an immediate answer and blinked surprised.

'My father is on a business trip from Friday until next week and my mum will visit a friend in Tokyo. She’s staying there for one night', Oikawa said.

*

Friday came mercifully quick. Either Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew that something was going on or it was luck, but they didn’t ask to tag along after practice. Oikawa was playing games on his phone while they were on the train riding back home. Iwaizumi was tired and wondered whether he should nap now on the train. They had had plans for tonight but he was too exhausted. ' Iwa! Iwa!' His head snapped up. 'Come on, this is our stop', Oikawa urged him on. Still half asleep, Iwaizumi got to his feet and followed Oikawa out of the train.

Oikawa’s mother was already gone when they arrived but she had left them a prepared dinner.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s eyes on him constantly. When he yawned, Oikawa cleared his throat. 'We’re dating now… we can have sex whenever. It doesn’t have to be tonight', he murmured. 'Wow, Oikawa Tooru saying something considerate?' Iwaizumi called. 'Shut up!' Oikawa said and pulled a grimace.

They went upstairs into Oikawa’s room. Oikawa put on the sports channel where a team of experts were discussing a past volleyball game. Iwaizumi usually really like those shows but he was just too tired. 'Sit back, okay?' Oikawa said quietly. 'Hm?' Iwaizumi murmured sleepily. He felt Oikawa’s hand on his cheek and turned his head. Next second, Oikawa was kissing him. It was a sloppy kiss, given that Iwaizumi was tired and Oikawa seemed distracted. A moment later, Iwaizumi gave a start when he felt Oikawa’s hand on his crotch. They didn’t break the kiss as Oikawa continued to palm him through his trousers. 'I’ll take them off, okay?' Oikawa breathed in between kisses. Iwaizumi hummed. It was a weird sensation, half-drowsy, half-aroused.

Oikawa took off Iwaizumi’s trousers and pants, they fell to the floor with a loud clack, as the belt hit the floor. Then Oikawa’s hand was back on his exposed and growing erection and Oikawa’s lips back on his. Oikawa’s hand was moving slowly so Iwaizumi pushed his hips up impatiently. He had closed his eyes, so when Oikawa suddenly stopped kissing and touching him, he opened his eyes confused. 'Wha-', he started and saw that Oikawa had slid off the bed, sitting right between Iwaizumi’s legs.

Iwaizumi had never received a blowjob before so he had no idea what to expect. He gasped involuntarily when Oikawa’s lips closed around his tip. Oikawa was also new to this and it took him a few attempts until he figured out how to not get his teeth dragging over Iwaizumi’s shaft. He heard the sheets rustling and Iwaizumi’s legs twitched.

'I’m – gonna cum', Iwaizumi gasped. Oikawa didn’t budge although Iwaizumi’s legs tried to push him off. 'Don’t –', Iwaizumi gasped as he came. Oikawa covered his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Iwaizumi. 'Don’t gulp it down!' Iwaizumi said embarrassed. Oikawa coughed a bit. 'It really… doesn’t taste great', Oikawa muttered hoarsely. Iwaizumi glared at him. Oikawa pushed himself up and crawled over him. He leaned down to kiss him but Iwaizumi turned his head.

'Go, brush your teeth', Iwaizumi grunted. 'It’s your own cum', Oikawa said. 'That’s why! I told you not to swallow it', Iwaizumi said. Oikawa grinned and shrugged. 'I wanted to try'.

He slid down the bed and went to brush his teeth obediently. Iwaizumi pushed himself up and cleaned himself up as a wave of drowsiness overcame him. The sleepiness from before seemed to hit him with all might. He took off his shirt as well and collapsed onto the bed just when Oikawa returned. He heard how Oikawa gathered the clothes from the floor and threw them over a chair. The TV was switched off and Oikawa changed into his pyjama. After a long moment, he felt Oikawa slipping into bed beside him. His pyjama brushing against Iwaizumi’s naked skin. He grunted when Oikawa snuggled closer. He really didn’t like sharing a bed, it was uncomfortable and Oikawa had their legs entangled within seconds.

'Oi, let go off my legs', Iwaizumi murmured. Oikawa made an offended sound and Iwaizumi rolled over to face Oikawa. 'Fine, come here'.

In the dim light, Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa looked genuinely happy as he hurriedly snuggled into Iwaizumi’s open arms. Then he buried his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi yawned. 'Tomorrow’s your turn', he muttered. 'Hm?' Oikawa said muffled. 'I’ll make you cum', Iwaizumi murmured. He felt Oikawa flinch. 'Don’t say stuff like that so bluntly!' Oikawa called embarrassed. He lifted his head when he heard Iwaizumi chuckle. He looked at Iwaizumi, the smile still on his lips, as he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Iwaoi. I should mention, that the fanfictions I mention in this story are no reference to any existing stories!


End file.
